


You Want Kids?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompts: “He’s four years old!" & “Frost the damn cupcakes.”





	You Want Kids?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platypusesrneat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/gifts).



> prompt me from the list [here](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/172641498629/drabble-challenge-1-150), please?

The kitchen was a mess. An absolute, fucking, disaster. Peter was… annoyed was too tame a word, really. He had no idea  _ how _ he had gotten talked into this—though, he figured it had something to do with pink lips and big, whisky doe eyes (and it may have had something to do with what those lips looked like wrapped around Peter’s cock, and those eyes, spilling over with tears as Stiles knelt in front of him). 

Peter had but a few weaknesses, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that Stiles was one of them. 

So,  _ somehow _ , Peter had opened up his kitchen to not only his mate, but to the tiny, hellish spawn that McCall had sired. The little boy was a beast, was  _ wild _ , and Peter could appreciate that—he had always been a little more wolf than man, especially as a cub—as long as such a creature wasn’t let loose in his kitchen.

His kitchen, which Stiles has commandeered to bake cupcakes for Isaac’s birthday. The pack was all coming together to celebrate the boy turning twenty-sixth, and Stiles had wanted to do something special for it—booking out the Beacon Hills Community centre for the pack, ordering an insane amount of food with Peter’s credit card and then baking him cupcakes that Isaac apparently loved. 

“What is he  _ doing _ ?” Peter asked, staring in absolute horror as the child  _ smacked himself in the face _ , after covering his hand with the chocolate icing they were using. 

“He’s four years old!” Stiles said, as though that explained a single thing. Peter knew it had been a long time since he’d been around children, and he certainly wasn’t rushing to be around them again. 

He wasn’t sure he would call this ‘normal’ behaviour. though. The kid—Rae was his name, though Peter much preferred referring to him as Hellspawn, if only for the way McCall’s face would go red with anger—was rubbing the icing into his cheeks, giggling as he went. Peter watched, mouth hanging open in horror, as Rae stuck his fingers back into the icing container, scooped up an entire handful, and began to cover his neck with the frosting. 

“I’m not sure why you think that excuses such horrendous behaviour,” Peter began to answer, putting as much disgust into his words as he could, especially as the little devil clapped his hands together and giggled, throwing icing all over Peter’s white cupboards, “but our children will never act like this.”

“ _ Our children _ ?” Stiles asked, voice raising in pitch and Peter faltered in what he was doing, body stilling as he went over, exactly, what he had just said. 

His heart slowed down, just for a beat, before kicking into overtime, too fast and too loud in his own ears. He tried to come up with an excuse, a reason—slip of the tongue, just a joke—but he felt like he couldn’t  _ breathe _ . It wasn’t the time for such a talk, Peter knew. He hadn’t even told Stiles they were  _ mates _ , let alone that he had thought of them having kids of their own.

“It’s nothing,” Peter said, hackles rising at the look on Stiles’ face, all tender amazement. So much, too much, that Peter could disappoint.  “Frost the damn cupcakes.”

“You want kids?” Stiles asked again, pressing in close, too close, with how the hairs were raising along the back of Peter’s neck.

But Stiles smelt like happiness, like fucking springtime, pure joy rolling off him in morning dew and Peter couldn’t bring himself to push him away, never wanted to push him away. He let Stiles kiss him, soft and full of love and so many things Peter never thought he would be able to have again. 

“We’re gonna have  _ four _ ,” Stiles breathed against his lips, and Peter smiled before he could stop himself, pressed even closer, slipped his hands under Stiles’ shirt to press against warm skin.

“Hugs!” Rae shouted, far too loud for Peter’s hearing, before he ran into their sides, getting icing and flour all over them both. Peter took a deep breath, though he found with Stiles’ laughter ringing out, bright and loud and  _ gorgeous _ , it wasn’t all too hard to push down his annoyance. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have been wanting to write some steter for such a long time, and thanks to these drabble prompts I was finally able to! these have been such a nice break from my usual work!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
